1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, more particularly relates to a digital camera with a mode selecting device having a function of displaying camera condition.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, a digital camera has become popular rapidly. The digital camera has a CCD image sensor which transforms optical image into electric signal and a A/D converter which transforms the electric signal into image data of a digital signal. The image data is written in a built-in memory, a loadable memory card and so on. The digital camera has various modes comparing with photo cameras using silver halide photographic film. There are a taking mode and a setting mode for setting various devices, for example. The taking mode has an auto-taking mode, a manual-taking mode, a sequence-taking mode and a movie-taking mode. Likewise, the setting mode has a driving condition setting mode for a liquid crystal panel used as an electric viewfinder and a monitor, a power-setting mode for auto power-off, a sound-setting mode for beeping sound, and a date and time adjusting mode.
In order to select one of these modes, for example, a rotational mode selecting dial is used. Characters and marks (the following is referred to symbol) showing each mode are printed on the surface of the mode selecting dial. The camera body is provided with an indicia, such as lines, grooves and convexes, for the mode selecting dial to target. When the symbol of the mode selecting dial is set at the indicia, the mode corresponding to the symbol is chosen.
On the other hand, there are some digital cameras having an indicator that announces to a user the condition of camera by light. A LED is used for this indicator and disposed near the finder, for example. When the indicator continuously lights up green (hereinafter it is just referred to light up), showing the photographic preparation is ready. When it twinkles with green, showing the auto focus is in operation, warning of camera-shake, or writing in a memory card. In the same way, when it twinkles with red, showing the memory card is not inserted, the camera is in wrong operation, or out of order. On twinkling with orange, showing the flash is charging. In addition, this orange is a mixed color of green and red. However, as the mode selecting device and the indicator are set separately in the conventional digital camera, a number of parts are needed, increasing a cost. Besides, the mode selecting device and the indicator are not observed at a time. Recently, it is desired that not only the digital camera has many functions but also the device for performing the functions is a good design.